


Treasure

by HanaritsuKrizza



Series: Endless Spell—AU where Mario and Ryuji are living together [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Toumyu RPF, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞 〜阿津賀志山異聞〜 | Touken Ranbu: Atsukashiyama Ibun - Mikasano
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, MaRyu Cohabitation, MarioxRyuji, Takaramono by MariChika and SatoKiyo, even if i'm alone, i'm gonna sail this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Mario watches TV while Ryuji watches Mario.





	Treasure

  
**_Title: Treasure (Takaramono)  
_ **

**_Series: Endless Spell—AU where Mario and Ryuji are living together_ **

**_Pairing: Kuroba Mario x Sato Ryuji_ **

**_Summary: Mario watches TV while Ryuji watches Mario._ **

 

* * *

**...**

"Here, I made tea."

Ryuji lazily looks away from the TV screen as he regards Mario who's handing him a cup of tea. With sluggish movements, he accepts the cup and mumbles his words of gratitude. He isn't really keen on watching what's on the show so he doesn't mind having his attention snatched from it.

It's just one of those lackadaisical days in which being idle is his main activity. The weather is good and cooperative, the temperature is amiable and the circulation of time is just exemplary. It's truly a perfect day to laze around and be one with the bed or in his case, the carpet. Fortunately, he doesn't have any schedule until later tonight so he can savor this moment as much as he can.

He leans his back into the leg of the sofa and shifts into a comfortable position so he can sip on his tea. He can still feel the heaviness of his eyelids and the weightiness of his shoulders, but the aroma of the freshly brewed tea helps him to focus and waken. He blows on it, takes a diminutive sip and immediately flinches as the hot liquid burns his tongue. He may have appreciated the taste if not for the stinging sensation that comes after.

Beside him, Ryuji hears Mario mildly chuckling to himself. At first, he thinks the other is laughing at his agony, but as he looks at him, he finds the other with his gaze glued on the TV. He spares the TV a glance and wonders what's so interesting in it, but after only a second, he hears another chuckle from Mario so he fixes his gaze back to him.

Mario is also sitting on the carpet with his back on the sofa, though unlike Ryuji, he's seated straightly with his legs crossed, both of his hands holding the cup. Amused, Ryuji decides to simply watch Mario's reaction as he gets absorbed with whatever it is he's watching. He tries to scoot over without being noticed and successfully reclines on his side so he can get a full view even with no need of moving his head.

Mario is dressed with only a shirt and sweatpants, granted, it's also an off-day for him. He doesn't have any cosmetic products on his face and his hair doesn't have any style on it. He's bare and simple but he looks soft and comfortable and Ryuji feels like he's relaxing even more just with the sight of Mario. Not for the first time, he gloats at the serenity of the moment and secretly revels on it. Times like this are what he likes to consider his treasure.

Without averting his gaze away from the other, Ryuji takes another sip from his tea. This time, he enjoys the bittersweet taste of the refection as he sips another jot. After a while, Mario drinks a mouthful of his tea and lets out a satisfied sound, much like his character Mikazuki Munechika when he's downing a really good tea. Ryuji blinks at him, but he allows a small smile to graze his lips.

Coincidentally, however, Mario chooses that time to glimpse at his side to probably check on Ryuji. Upon seeing Ryuji's slowly fading smile and his questionably odd position which appears exactly what it is—a position that screams loudly of staring, he raises his eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it?" Mario asks before sipping on his tea, his eyes curious yet teasing.

"Nothing," Ryuji says nonchalantly as he attempts to look unaffected with Mario's fixed and unyielding gaze. "I'm just thinking of how much you resemble Mikazuki right now."

"Oh." As if enlightened, Mario's eyes gleam the slightest bit. His lips are also forming into a grin as he focuses his attention completely on Ryuji, the sound from the TV becoming a mere background noise. "Because I'm also beautiful?" he adds playfully.

Ryuji laughs at him. Although he can affirm it and say yes, he opts not to because there's an appropriate time to admit to that and now isn't it. Instead, he teases him back by saying, "No, because you act like an old man."

Mario lets out a giggle at that and quotes his character,  _"It's because I'm an old man. Hahaha,"_  which both of them find funny as they chuckle in mirth. Shortly after, Mario gives Ryuji another playful look as he directs him a question. "How about you, Ryuji, do you know what you have in common with Kashuu?"

With this, Ryuji takes a moment to ponder a bit. He can think of things that he has in common with his character Kashuu Kiyomitsu, but as much as possible, he doesn't want them to come out from his mouth. He prefers it if he hears other people telling him instead. Therefore, as an alternative of answering him, he simply asks back, "What is it?"

Mario smiles sweetly and replies, "I like you both."

It takes all of Ryuji's effort to keep his lips from stretching into a smile and prevent himself from reacting, but alas, he fails. There's this huge impact from Mario's words that he can't simply ignore. So instead, he just averts his gaze away from Mario to hide the embarrassment that comes with his elation. "Mario- _kun_ , you're so embarrassing," he says with a pleased smile. "Really embarrassing."

The tea from Ryuji's cup is getting cold and the time alloted for his rest is steadily ticking, but he can't deny that he already has his day completed. With Mario joining him in spending a leisure and idle moment, his treasures are piling up really quick, but no matter how loaded and filled to the brim his box is, he undoubtedly can't afford to throw any of them away.

This may be what true happiness is.

**...**

* * *

_**-KRIZZA-** _


End file.
